Experimentalists
by Little Town
Summary: Lon'qu and Miriel enjoyed having a little fun every night, especially when the end goal is to create Laurent. [cover credits to tumblr user t1mco]


Two stories in a row? What is this blasphemy!? I actually wrote this story 2 months ago on paper, but only thought just last night that I should probably upload it somewhere. I'm writing for yet another fandom. *sigh* Any fans of Lonmiri (Lon'qu x Miriel) out there? I noticed that there was little to none fanfictions about them, and I wanted to go on a Lonmiri spree last night! I finished reading literally every single Lonmiri fanfic in 3 hours. That's only half the night, you know. So I thought to contribute as much as I can to this small ship! Please enjoy some sexy (hopefully) Lonmiri smut!

(P.S. I've only written smut twice and this is my first time publishing it! Criticisms definitely accepted, fufufu~)

* * *

"Here, Laurent," Lon'qu said, handing the boy a folded tent. "You can use your mother's old tent that she used to use before we slept in the same one. Good night."

Laurent nodded and went to get some help from Gerome to set up the tent.

Lon'qu went inside his and Miriel's tent and found Miriel changing behind the screen.

"Who is it?" Her voice was music to his ears.

Smiling gently, he thought about how he had come to accept that he loved Miriel, that she was an exception to his fear, and—turning that gentle smile into a devilish one—he thought about how he was so comfortable with her that he could do this.

Lon'qu walked silently up to the changing screen and grabbed her in a warm hug from behind.

"Ah!"

Miriel's surprised voice, not to mention that she was clad only in her undergarments, aroused something very familiar to him. Besides, it was time for their nightly "experiment". It's a wonder how the two still manage to have time to sleep or have the energy to do this every night.

They had started having sex periodically after Miriel's curiosity was piqued by the birth of Lucina. Observing Chrom and Robin playing with baby Lucina made her wonder that perhaps an infant would be a new, interesting test subject. Knowing that Chrom and Robin would never let her touch their baby, she thought that perhaps she and Lon'qu should make one of their own… but of course, she wanted to have a little bit of fun, first.

"Hello, Miriel," he whispered huskily, kissing her cheek. He placed his head on her shoulder and started suckling lightly at the base of her neck.

"Well, Lon'qu, it appears you have taken me by surprise." Miriel turned around and placed her hands on his cloak, slowly taking it off. "I'm afraid I've run out of designs for our experiments but that does not mean we cannot indulge ourselves in some excitement… correct?" She had successfully taken his top off, leaving his bare, muscled chest open.

Lon'qu smiled as he began to lean down for a kiss. "Correct," he whispered barely audibly, and took the plunge. He captured her lips with such heated passion that Miriel was inclined to press herself closer to his body for more of that contact she craved.

He sat down on the bed and Miriel sat seductively on top of him. She continued kissing him, lightly pecking his jaw before making her way to his neck. She sucked on his skin, forming a hickey, while she ran her hands up and down and all over his extremely toned chest, heading for the direction of his crotch. He grunted with pleasure, almost releasing a moan.

Before she could grab his dick through his pants, however, he took ahold of her hands and stopped her. Looking up in surprise and curiosity, she herself stopped with her kissing and suddenly Lon'qu had started kissing her instead, ravenously taking in the taste of her lips as if she were truly the fruit of the gods herself. His passionate kisses distracted her from the fact that he was working on taking her brassiere off. Once it had been removed, he slowly and agonizingly made his way down to her breasts by first sucking on her neck and kissing her shoulders. A soft moan escaped Miriel's lips. There was a reason why he stopped her from reaching him first. He wanted to hear her lovely voice scream out his name before anything else.

Finally arriving at her chest area, he wrapped his lips around one breast and fondled the other with his hand. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and ran his thumb over the other. Miriel let out a moan much louder this time and held Lon'qu's shoulders tightly.

"Lon'qu, please…" she begged. "D-Desist…"

He gently lay themselves down on the bed so that he would be on top and Miriel would be on the bottom. Lon'qu kissed her stomach and was about to take off her underwear when…

"Mother? Father?"

Laurent's voice rang from outside the tent. Miriel and Lon'qu froze in their tracks, completely surprised. In order to cover up what they were doing from their son, Miriel hid under the sheets and pretended to be asleep while Lon'qu went to open the tent flaps.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to bid you both good night, but Mother already appears to be asleep. Good night, Father."

"G-Good night, Laurent."

Lon'qu sighed and joined Miriel in bed. Both were awfully tired, so they just decided to go to sleep.

From outside, Laurent sighed. "Good. It appears I have stopped them. It is much too early for them to be having intercourse for me to be born on time." Satisfied, he went back inside his tent to go to sleep.

It turns out that Laurent was actually born a little later than his expected due date.

 _Try again tomorrow night?  
Yes, of course._


End file.
